


Timeman knew about the end of the world/ The clock stops for real

by TickToxissor



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Uhhh why do I always come up with this stuff at night, kind of edgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/TickToxissor
Summary: I knew about the end of the world before it happened, but I never told you and here is why...[A short thought piece]





	Timeman knew about the end of the world/ The clock stops for real

I should have told you this from the very beginning. Or maybe not, maybe it would have only brought you down. But that day when I looked into The Eye I saw it all. A future set in stone. Although time is my element, I cannot know the past before my time, nor the future after it. But in that moment I saw my death, your dismantling, all of our demise. 

At the time it didn’t seem strange, I had very few experiences and I didn’t know the magnitude of this information. I just paused for a moment and contemplated stopping time forever before continuing to fight. God, that was back when I fought. I should have stopped before I met the  ~~ yellow devil ~~ The Eye. Maybe I would have been happier in ignorance, but maybe the inevitability of death would have held me all the same...

Moving on. I saw the scene but I heard and felt nothing. I saw the dirt and dust, the scattered gears and guts and of course I saw him. We all threw everything we had at him but it didn’t matter. He cut us all down one by one. I couldn’t even slow him down. And it was all silent. 

He is on the news now as I write this, we are all preparing to go and fight. I haven’t told anyone, maybe because I hope I am wrong but know that I am not. But you... I should have told you from the very beginning. Or maybe not. If you knew, I would not have the honor of fighting with you one last time before the world ends.

_ Dear ~~Oil man~~ brother, I know you won’t be reading this but it makes me feel better to pretend- _


End file.
